megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fumi Kanno
Fumi Kanno is a character in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. She is a solemn scientist and leads JP's Nagoya Branch. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Fumi has short black hair that are in pigtails with a short bang covering the right side and grey eyes. She has slightly closed, droopy, tired eyes. In the ''Secret Garden event, she is implied to have the biggest breasts out of all of the female cast. Fumi wears a qipao, adorned with a cherry blossom petal design, split down both sides and over it a black open JP's jacket and white flats. Personality A technical wizard, Fumi can come off as rude and cold due to her uninterest in dealing with people. Excelling in science, her hobby is gathering data. She often lacks common sense and morals when she is deeply indulged in her research. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it's given. Fumi is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to. After the protagonist returns a photo of her host family to her, it is revealed that she treasures it very deeply, even more than her own JP's ID. To elaborate, Fumi recites back a telling that her host family told her: to cherish the time you have. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A researcher in the Nagoya division of JP's. She excels in her field of technological research, but has no interest in anything else at all, particularly human relationships. She is started to have lived overseas. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Fumi is holed up in a building next to a giant hacking terminal. She does not speak a word and summons, and continues to summon, demons when the protagonist and his party approach. The protagonist orders to the party that the only way to get her to stop is to slap her to her senses. After she is critically wounded, Botis appears and teleports the two of them away from the location. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Fumi is seen again in a trance like state, this time in a park. Botis is now here at the very beginning of the fight, ready to stop you from interfering with her hacking activities. Once she is snapped back to reality, she restores the party's mobile capabilities and aids in the recapture of the JP's Nagoya branch. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock At the start of the day, in an attempt to get to Fukuoka to investigate the black scar in Ronaldo's photos, the protagonist asks Fumi for the coordinates to Fukuoka. She refuses, but mentions that she could help if they found a photo and ID that she had lost while she was under Botis' control. The protagonist and Io search the Festival Gate, where they first saw her, and find the ID and a photo of her with a foreign-looking family. Upon returning the items to Fumi, she reveals that the family in the photo is the one that took her in while she was at boarding school. Fumi unlocks the Fukuoka Terminal as agreed, but tells the protagonist that she does not have the authority to grant permission to go there. 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If the player sided with Yamato, Fumi joins the protagonist along with Makoto and Keita, if they are still alive. Otherwise, the three of them are fought in Osaka. On Ronaldo's route, she, along with Makoto and Keita, have invaded the Nagoya branch office. Fumi starts hacking into the JP's database in an attempt to wipe the party's phones, rendering them unable to fight. A game over is issued if too much time has passed and Fumi has not been defeated. Later in the day, the protagonist turns to Fumi to find a way to counter Benetnasch. She theorizes that using Trumpeter's horn to interfere would probably be a viable solution. The party heads to Bugeikan Stage to unseal Trumpeter, but it refuses to cooperate at first. Fumi then chooses to "convince" it to work with them by smacking Trumpeter with laptops repeatedly until it agrees. Afterwards Trumpeter comments that human females are quite terrifying. The rest of the cast note that she is more or less an "outlier". Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Fumi is last seen conducting research on her computer, though this time she appears to be researching nature. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Deity Odin (Lv. 37), and at Level 5 Fallen Agares (Lv. 71). Fumi's Fate System events are about her interest in controlling the Demon Summoning App, and how she shows little concern for her test subjects. In the first few events, the protagonist cooperates with her in as she researches on the Summoning App. Fumi's research begins to delve into how the Summoning App affects the human body, and she begins conducting increasingly dangerous experiments on her test subject Jungo (or Daichi, if Jungo has died). When one experiment goes awry and puts the subject's life at stake, Fumi reluctantly destroys the machine to prevent any further harm, even though she has yet to collect all the data she needs. She then decides that the Demon Summoning App is something not to be tampered with, and begins working on a different project which determines the subject's state of health, rather than subject them to unnecessary risk. Stats Like Amane Kuzuryu from Devil Survivor, Fumi is an excellent Magic user, having an early emphasis in Magic growth. In later levels, she also begins bucking up in her other stats, namely Vitality and Agility, until she becomes a fast caster with respectable resilience. ''Day 3'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Demon Hacked'', as an Enemy ''Hacker Revealed'', as an Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Fumi also summons several demons to protect her. As the player defeats them, she summons more until she reaches a limit, after which she will actively engage the player's teams. If the player defeats her then all of the demons she has summoned will be sent back. During Ronaldo's route, Fumi is also hacking the party's phones. If too much time passes and she has not been defeated yet, a game over will be issued. Daichi's Route Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Fumi'', as an Enemy Shadow Fumi appears on a team with Shadow Makoto and Shadow Otome. Gallery Fumi_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Fumi in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Fumi in the Daichi+ ending Trivia *Fumi's Fate route unlocks demons that have associations with wisdom, referencing her intellect. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses